Behind The Mask
by 68luvcarter
Summary: For the Masquerade Challenge. Reid and Morgan with a Green Lantern suit.


I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.

This is for the Masquerade Challenge

Morgan hates Halloween until Reid gives him some better memories of the holiday.

Tried to write something that wasn't in first person, hope I didn't screw it up too bad.

Morgan hated Halloween.

As a child before he lost his father it had been fun, dressing up, trick or treating and staying up late watching scary movies with his mom, dad and sisters. When he lost his dad everything had changed.

The man that shot his dad had been wearing a mask so he couldn't bring himself to wear one after his death. He couldn't stand to walk the streets on Halloween for candy when all he could focus on was being surrounded by people hiding their faces. Most of them were children but some were adults and all Morgan could wonder was if one of them had pulled the trigger that destroyed his family. So trick or treating was out. He couldn't even stay up and watch scary movies with his mom and sisters. How could he watch monsters on a screen knowing that real ones existed?

Carl Buford had worn a mask. Not a literal one, of course, but a mask that made people see a man trying to help their children. But Morgan had seen what was behind the mask. It was one more reason to hate a holiday that focused on hiding yourself from everyone around you. He knew what happened with Carl had nothing to do with Halloween but when you're a traumatized child you can't always stop the way your brain works.

He knew that what happened with his dad and Carl changed him, not always for the better. He had closed off a part of himself that he never let anyone see. He let them see the flirt, the happy well-adjusted man that wanted justice for people. But those incidents led him to the life he now lived; chasing down monsters.

Everyone on his team at the BAU had their own reasons for doing the job they do but no one talked about those reasons. Sure he could profile his team mates and probably come pretty close to what made them tick, what made them get up day after day to bring justice to victims, people they had never met, would never know.

But if he examined their reasons he would have to face his own and he couldn't do that. It was easier to knock down a wall and build a new one when the wall was a literal one and not one he had built inside his own heart.

With a sigh, Morgan thought about the man that had breached that wall. Spencer Reid had come into his life as a young, innocent kid and wormed his way into Morgan's heart. All it had taken was one look in those eyes and Morgan knew he would dedicate the rest of his life making sure Reid was safe and protected.

It wasn't an easy achievement, the kid had a tendency to draw the attention of the wrong people, and more times that Morgan would like to think about. Reid wore his heart in his eyes and people could feel the purity coming off him like rays from the sun. Morgan was drawn to that innocence, that sweet heart so it only made sense that others would be too.

Clooney laid his head on the bed next to Morgan shaking him from his thoughts. With a sigh he climbed from the bed and set about getting ready to face his fear. He glanced at the door leading to the bathroom and caught sight of the Green Lantern costume hanging on the door.

How did he let himself get talked into this?

Morgan hated Halloween but he was going to a Halloween party. He hated masks but he was dressing up as the Green Lantern. He hated scary movies but he was heading to Garcia's after the party to have an all night movie fest with baby girl, Reid and Kevin. He didn't know who to blame, Reid or Garcia.

Garcia with all her pushing and pleading had him on the edge of giving in but he had withstood her and thought he was in the clear. Then she had sent in the big guns.

Reid, Reid with his pout, Reid with his doe eyes. He was a goner.

She knew he couldn't say no to Reid and she knew why. She was the only one who did. He couldn't help the grin that flitted across his face when he thought of Garcia. That woman had the skills to read people better than any profiler he had ever met, himself included. Sometimes he thought the cases could be solved faster if the team just put her in a room with a suspect and waited for her verdict, guilty or not guilty. He had a feeling she would always be right.

After letting Clooney in the fenced in back yard for some exercise, Morgan took a quick shower and found himself standing in front of the costume. The Green Lantern, why in the world did he let Garcia pick out his costume? He should have known she would pick out something that tight. Even the mask wouldn't cover his face so everyone at the party would know who he was. There wasn't much the costume was going to hide.

Considering Reid was going to be with him that could turn into a real embarrassing problem. Especially since Garcia was also in charge of Reid's costume. That thought gave Morgan a full-blown smile. As much as he dreaded squeezing into the spandex costume he could just imagine Reid's reaction if he was given something similar.

Morgan froze when he realized just what his own reaction would be if Reid showed up in some skin-tight, spandex costume. With a groan he fell across the bed as that image was burned into his brain.

As if on cue his phone rang, Reid's name lighting up on the screen. He barely had time to say hello when Reid started ranting about Garcia and her mission to humiliate him. Morgan couldn't get in a word as Reid continued his list of reasons why he couldn't possibly go out in the costume that Garcia had brought him to wear. She had even gone so far as to warn him he would not be allowed to her apartment if he showed up wearing something else.

Morgan stayed quiet while Reid vented his frustration, waiting for him to wind down. It took a good ten minutes before Reid stopped talking and asked Morgan if he was still there. With a smile in his voice he calmed Reid down and convinced him to put on the costume and wait for Morgan to get there. He would be honest about how he looked and if Reid was still uncomfortable then they could forgo the party and do something else. Morgan didn't mind, he was only going because Reid had asked anyway.

All he had to do was wear his Green Lantern skin suit to Reid's apartment, tell Reid he couldn't possibly be seen in public in whatever Garcia had picked out for him and forget the whole thing. Piece of cake, right?

Morgan tugged, pulled and basically cut off his circulation getting into the suit. How did Garcia even imagine he would have a good time when he would have to hold his breath all night? After pulling on the mask he walked into the bathroom to take a look in the full length mirror and gasped. Oh hell no, he couldn't wear this in public, he would get arrested! Fighting the urge to just change back into his clothes he threw the longest coat he had over the costume and grabbed a bag with his street clothes before heading to Reid's. If he showed up in his street clothes the kid would figure out his plan to convince him to cancel so he had to appear to be making an effort. Morgan wanted it to be Reid's decision not to go. Garcia would go much easier on Reid.

Getting Clooney in the house was a chore since the dog didn't recognize him in the costume but after a quick sniff he was okay and settled for the night. Morgan was grateful for his enclosed garage that kept him out of the public eye getting to his car. He wasn't so lucky getting out at Reid's. Morgan practically ran from his car to Reid's door, coat trailing behind him like a cape.

He had barely knocked on the door when it seemed to swing open by itself. Morgan rushed inside and turned back to find Reid hiding behind the door. One look and he nearly fell over his own feet. Oh my dear…..sweet….mercy. Morgan lost all ability to form coherent thoughts after getting a good look at Reid.

Morgan's mouth fell open as he took in the sight before him. Reid with his golden curls framing his face, a bandana tied across his forehead. White shirt, opened halfway down his chest, showing creamy, white skin that made Morgan's hand itch to touch it. Tight, black leather pants with a sword hanging along his left side and black boots that hugged his calves almost as tightly as the pants hugged his…..oh my. He had on eyeliner… emphasizing his eyes and his lips were in a pout that just begged for Morgan to kiss them.

Reid took one look at Morgan's face and proceeded to tell him how right he was and that he couldn't leave the apartment in the pirate costume. Morgan stood there a good ten minutes watching the way Reid's ass looked in the tight pants to gain control of his mouth so he could speak.

Every word from Reid's sweet mouth was spoken with his arms thrown around in agitation. Every movement from said arms was stretching the tight shirt across the smooth chest exposing more creamy skin with each turn. Morgan wasn't sure he was even breathing anymore. He watched as Reid turned to walk away from him, his eyes on the pert ass held firmly in the tight, black, leather pants only to watch him turn back around, his eyes drawn to Reid's other….assets.

It took Morgan a few minutes to realize that Reid had stopped talking and was standing, hands on hips watching Morgan as he stared at Reid's crotch. Slowly raising his eyes, grateful for his darker skin hiding what he was sure would be a fiery blush; Morgan looked in Reid's eyes.

Head tilted to the right, Reid told Morgan to take off his coat. Morgan's skin was nearly on fire in embarrassment. He could not take off the coat. One look at Morgan under the coat and Reid would know Morgan secret and the effect his costume was having on him.

Stumbling over his words, Morgan slowly made his way to the door. He would much rather face Garcia's wrath than have Reid see the way his body was reacting to seeing him. He had barely made it to the door when he felt Reid's hand on his arm. Closing his eyes, leaning his back against the door, he turned to face Reid. He kept his eyes closed until he felt Reid's hands opening the buttons on his over-coat.

Morgan was frozen in place, opening his eyes he was unable to turn away from the heat he could see in Reid's hazel eyes. As the last button was opened, Reid pushed open the coat, letting his hands run across Morgan's chest, pausing to trace the Green Lantern emblem that lay upon his chest. Neither of them broke eye contact until the soft swish of Morgan's coat hit the floor, and then Morgan watched as Reid lowered his eyes taking in the green and black costume covering his body. The spandex left very little to the imagination anyway and seeing the look on Reid's face as he took his time taking in the image before him was causing Morgan to lose all focus of anything but the man in front of him.

Reid's hands went from tracing the emblem on Morgan's chest to run across his shoulders and arms then back again. He lowered his hands down Morgan's chest and stomach, bringing them to rest on Morgan's hips. Slowly Morgan raised his one hand to pull the mask off his face as the other hand pushed the bandana from Reid's curls and tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Just as their lips met, Morgan's phone rang.

Damn it! Morgan thought as he looked at the caller ID: Garcia. Turning the phone to show Reid, he answered to hear Garcia demanding to know where her chocolate Adonis and baby genius were and why they weren't there. With a sigh, Morgan tried to calm her down only to glance up and see Reid slowly removing the leather pants from his slender hips. Morgan held his breath as he watched the pants fall to the floor and realized Reid had gone commando.

Before Reid could completely step out of the pants pooled at his feet, Morgan was on him. Kissing and touching each other they made their way to Reid's bedroom a litany of promises, curses and moans with each step. Morgan's Green Lantern costume was the only obstacle that lay between a naked Reid and a happy Morgan. Morgan nearly lost all control when Reid ripped the suit in his haste to feel Morgan's naked skin against his own. He had never seen anything as hot as Pretty Boy with that look of desire and heat on his lovely face. Lips were everywhere, touching skin that felt forbidden, hands leaving trails of fire across each other's bodies. Morgan grabbed the lotion Reid had on his night stand and quickly prepared his body to accommodate him. When he finally filled Reid's body with his own they both sighed in relief. The fierce, frantic battle to be closer turned into desire to make the moment last. They had both wanted this for so long.

Wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and his legs around his waist, Reid threw his head back exposing the soft skin of his neck. Morgan did not waste the temptation, leaning forward to slowly lick and kiss his way across his creamy throat, his jaw and nibbling on his ear. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Reid's arousal pushing him closer to the edge. They met with each thrust, crying out each other's names as they both came.

Lifting his head Morgan looked at the sight before him. Reid was beautiful, so soft and sweet to look at but so much strength inside. Morgan knew he had never seen anyone as brave and sexy as his Pretty Boy. He raised his hand to push his hair from Reid's sweat covered forehead and watched as lovely hazel eyes opened to look back at him. He leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss before lowering his face to nuzzle Reid's neck.

Reid had closed his eyes when his body released only to open them to see such love filling Morgan's eyes that he nearly lost his breath. He had loved Morgan for so long but had convinced himself they would never be more than friends. Reid had been okay with that, he was grateful to have Morgan in his life at all and would never risk losing him by admitting his feelings.

Morgan was so beautiful, so strong and sexy. He was steel but so soft-hearted, so kind and smart. Reid had never met anyone like Morgan, so much strength but yet so gentle. Just one smile from Morgan could make Reid's day better, one look from his laughing eyes could make Reid's whole world better. As Morgan laid his face in Reid's neck, Reid smiled and pulled Morgan's body tighter against him.

It was with great reluctance that Morgan pulled his softening member from Reid's body and after hearing the disappointed sigh from Reid, he knew the feeling was mutual. Sliding his body next to Reid's, Morgan pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around the slim, warm body.

It wasn't until Reid's phone started ringing that they both remembered Garcia on Morgan's phone. Reid's eyes grew round when he spotted her name on his caller ID. With a glance at Morgan, Reid answered the ringing phone only to hear squealing so loud he immediately dropped the phone on the bed. Reid hurried to retrieve the phone while Morgan leapt from the bed and began searching for his own missing phone.

Morgan found the phone on the bedroom floor buried under his torn Green Lantern suit and closed his eyes in despair. Garcia had heard everything. Morgan had no doubt that his perverted little mama had held tight to the phone taking in every sigh and moan, only hanging up when the entertainment was over. One look at Reid's face proved him right. Poor Reid was pale, his pretty mouth was moving but no sound was coming forth. With a sigh, Morgan reached to take the phone from Reid's hand to hear Garcia's excited, happy voice on the other end.

As Morgan listened to Garcia's exuberant voice screaming about chocolate and vanilla cream, he raised his eyes to Reid. The sight before him was breath-taking, Reid's pale skin was flushed from embarrassment, eyes huge, his pink tongue slid out to lick his soft lips and so much skin was bared for Morgan to feast his eyes on. Suddenly Garcia's voice just faded away as Morgan stalked the few remaining steps between them.

Reid turned his face up to take in the look on Morgan's face then slowly reached forward and pulled both phones from Morgan's hands. He turned both phones off and threw them over his shoulders as he watched Morgan's face break into a grin.

Reid loved Halloween.


End file.
